


Bay the Moon

by dragonlandsandyaoihands



Series: Mad Blood Stirring [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Master/Pet, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pet Play, Puppy!play, Rimming, Top Lance (Voltron), pet!play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlandsandyaoihands/pseuds/dragonlandsandyaoihands
Summary: Lance manages to find some time off from his lucrative but time-consuming job, coming home utterly exhausted. Keith knows just the right method of relaxation required to make sure Lance both gets his pampering rest and also to get him raring to go. His puppy is so spoiled!





	Bay the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I churned out another fic in a week. It's because of the great reception Mad Blood Stirring has been getting. Comments and kudos really fuel the creative drive. So thank you to everyone and especially my brother who, as always, is an amazing beta reader (right up until the dicks and butts come out). 
> 
> Follow me at dragonlandsandyaoihands on tumblr!
> 
> If you're interested in reading more of my writing early access or drabbles that aren't posted on AO3 at all, come check me out at:  
> dragonlandsandyaoihands.tumblr.com for more information in my bio.
> 
> Title is taken from Julius Caesar "I'd rather be a dog and bay the moon than such a Roman."
> 
> This week's take on the heat series is: petplay and imagined heat.

Sliding into his Porsche with an overdramatic sigh, Lance tilted his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes. He only spent a couple of seconds like that, but they were much needed. He had finally managed to close the important deal with an influential client and could go relax for a four day weekend. It’d only been a few hours ago that the client had agreed to the new pricing structure his team had proposed and he’d been so excited that he’d texted Keith immediately with the good news. Of course, he still had to get the paperwork done and the deal wouldn’t even be finalized and signed for another week, but his role was finally done and he could take a guilt-free, well deserved break. 

Thumbing the ignition, his car chimed an incoming text. Blinking at the screen in front of him, his eyebrows drew together. Ah shit. Keith had texted him back an hour prior, congratulating him and asking what time he would be home. Lance gnawed his lip anxiously as he dictated a response, hoping that Keith hadn’t tried to make dinner reservations or something else time sensitive. But he knew how exhausted Lance was; surely he wasn’t thinking they would go out tonight? 

“Don’t worry about it. Feed yourself before you come back and I’m sure you can make it up to me. ;)”

Lance felt a small shudder of excitement and giggled as he shifted the car into gear. Keith only ever sent him emojis when he knew Lance was in the car because he took perverse pleasure in the fact that the car would read out: semi-colon right parenthesis. It didn’t bother Lance, but it delighted Keith so Lance never said anything about it. He owed Keith anyways, but he would make up for his late homecoming to Keith in many other delicious ways. He smirked unknowingly as he slid into the drive-thru for a local Jack In The Box. (If Keith wasn’t there to stop him, Lance was liable to consume far too many 99 cent tacos.)

As he waited patiently in line, he recalled when they’d first purchased the condo. God, had it been almost a year already? They hadn’t lived in it for nearly that long; they’d bought the property and then gutted and redone all of the rooms. He was lucky beyond measure to have his childhood friend Hunk as his secret weapon. Hunk had become a successful contractor and was a godsend in Keith’s redecorating obsession. His favorite moment was when Keith was laying out his specifications for the floors to Hunk who was hurrying to follow Keith’s fast strides with a stylus in his mouth and designs on his pad. Keith was explaining that they wanted sprung flooring for both the master bedroom and for the rooms on either side of it. 

“What’s sprung floor?” Lance whispered to Hunk, nodding and pretending he was following what Keith was expressively discussing.

“It’s a few layers of foam underneath the top floor layer. Makes it springy, like a dance studio.”

“-and the plushest carpet for the bedroom obviously. If you have some ideas, I’d like to feel some samples before we make a final decision.”

Lance sidled up beside Keith and waited until he had to take a breath and paused. Lance suavely wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned closer.

“Love of my life, apple of my eye. Not that I don’t love watching you blow all of my hard earned money, but why are we spending so much on the floor? I get the sprung thing for the left room; workout rooms could use it. But why our room and the right room?”

Without missing a beat, or even glancing his way, Keith replied “You’ll be spending a lot of time on your knees there and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Shrugging Lance’s suddenly frozen arm off, Keith continued walking and gesticulating, expecting Hunk to catch up. Lance felt his face burn hot and Hunk looked torn between desperately trying to contain his laughter and wanting to cry. As he bustled forward after Keith, Lance heard him mutter “Why God? What did I _do?_ ”

Laughing uproariously in the comfort of his own car, Lance considered both his partner’s sporadic sense of humor and immense interior decorating style. Before the condo, Keith had redecorated various rooms of his penthouse apartment and had started long before he’d consented to move in and give up his own shithole place. Lance didn’t mind; in fact he encouraged it. Besides the fact that he had money to spend and Keith may as well use it since Lance was often too busy to do so, Lance took a secret satisfaction in Keith love and attention to the things they shared. Something about imagining Keith as a homemaker really pleased a deep, instinctive part of Lance. It wasn’t something he’d brought up yet, he wasn’t sure Keith would react very well. In fact, he was getting increasingly worried that Keith would finally want to get his own job again. Don’t get him wrong, Lance was a very open minded guy. He wasn’t against Keith getting a job. He just didn’t want Keith returning to his previous job as a Dominatrix For Hire. 

Shaking his head and deciding firmly to leave that argument for another day, Lance managed to inch up to the window and order his unnecessary amount of tacos, devouring them ravenously as he drove one-handed back to their beautifully designed condo. He absolutely could not let Keith find out about the tacos.

“Honey I’m home~!” Lance let the front door close behind him before turning to lock it and drop his keys in the bowl conveniently located next to the door. Keith poked his head around the corner.

“I’ll be right there, gimme a second!”

Lance sighed explosively, kicking off his shoes and wedging them underneath the shoe rack. Normally he’d take better care of his Gucci oxfords, but he simply didn’t have the energy. He’d tried to sound enthusiastic coming in and he was thrilled that Keith wanted to indulge him…but maybe that could wait. He’d just eaten and was so tired from work; surely Keith could wait until he’d had a nap at least? 

Shrugging off his Armani jacket and draping it over the back of the loveseat, he carelessly knocked all of the throw pillows off of the couch and laid himself out on it, socked feet propped up on the opposite arm. (Seriously, there was no reason for that many throw pillows. Keith had insisted and, naturally, Lance had given in, but he’d never received a reasonable explanation for the numerous decorative pillows. You couldn’t even use most of them as actual pillows for chrissakes!) He blearily looked out the window at the gorgeous view he’d paid so much for, eyes sliding over the magnificent grand piano next by the window. He cracked his knuckles, thinking it’d been awhile since he’d last touched the keys. He’d been keeping such late hours recently that he’d missed playing Blue.

Keith entered the living area to see Lance stretched out on the couch, one arm hanging off. He tutted and carefully took his jacket, hanging it up in the front closet lovingly. He noticed a stain on the cuff and rolled his eyes. If Lance was going to buy such expensive clothes, the least he could do is take better care of them! Sniffing the stain, Keith couldn’t exactly determine the cause, but deemed it likely to be taco sauce. Bad taco sauce. His eyes narrowed, deeply perturbed at the fact that Lance was eating those _fucking crack tacos again._ He made a mental note to tell Lance again why those tacos would give him a clogged artery and to push the jacket towards the right side; where they kept the jackets that needed to be dry-cleaned. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the shoes askew under the bench, but figured he’d done his homemaking part with the jacket hanging. He wasn’t a fucking maid. 

Lips pouted in a moue, he ran his fingers through his hair. He’d been waiting for Lance to come home for hours. He wasn’t going to let such small frustrations take the fun out of his plans. God, he was getting obsessed with mundane, household tasks and the dry-cleaning. Maybe after a couple of days to unwind, he could approach the topic of getting a job with Lance again. Just because Lance got off on supporting him, not to mention they didn’t need the extra income _at all_ , didn’t mean Keith couldn’t find something to do with his time. Taking a deep breath, Keith walked back into the living room.

“I know you’ve been getting so stressed out with the latest deal you were solutioning. They've been keeping you late and working you so hard. Why don’t you relax now and let me take care of you Puppy?”

Lance’s eyelashes fluttered and he scrambled to sit up straighter on the couch. He'd never been able to shake the need to impress Keith, even after all this time. His muscles protested at the sudden movement though, and he let out a slight groan. Keith came up behind him and slid his hands over his shoulders, gently massaging the area. Lance immediately relaxed into the touch, cracking his neck from side to side and then letting his head hang down. Keith chuckled. 

“Come on then. How about a nice bath hmm? Get you all clean?”

Lance took another few moments to enjoy the massage before nodding and humming his ascent. He rose to his feet and padded softly after Keith, past the kitchen and the entrance into their master suite. He thought of their master bath with longing, but dutifully walked to their play room. He stopped just on the threshold and Keith turned around expectantly.

“Can I at least have a kiss first?”

Keith smiled.

“Yeah, I guess.”

He stepped back and they exchanged a sweet, gentle kiss. It was both a prelude and an event unto itself; a gesture of love and trust. Keith tasted the taco sauce remaining on Lance’s tongue and his left eye twitched almost unnoticeably. 

Lance finally allowed Keith to tug him through the doorway and immediately stripped. Keith waited patiently until all of his clothes were off and folded them neatly while Lance knelt on the carpet, hands at his sides, awaiting instructions. He almost didn’t need to. Every scene began in an identical way for them. Lance had a slightly difficult time getting into the proper headspace for this; he loved submitting and giving over total control to his partner of choice, (Keith now and, hopefully, forever), but this particular scenario was a little more of Keith’s kink than his. Obviously he was into it too; he enjoyed being spoiled in any way possible. He might not have had the idea to role play as a dog on his own, but he was enthusiastic about the idea when Keith first suggested it and continued to be so. He’d spent some time thinking about the breed of dog he identified most with and had concluded: a sheltie. High maintenance grooming needs, loyal, smart, playful, and only aggressive when provoked. (Keith had doubted Lance about that last trait but Lance reminded him that shelties were bred to be sheepdogs so they had to be able to protect and round up sheep. Keith looked skeptical, but graciously accepted his explanation. They’d never discussed it again.)

Keith paced back down the short hallway of the room, away from all of the appealing sex toys that the room’s purpose was to house, and towards the ensuite bathroom. Kneeling down by the low bath rim, he plugged up the bath to get the water running. He made sure to adjust it to a little cooler than he’d prefer, as Lance’s exacting specifications detailed, and pulled down the handheld shower head. While the bath was running, he leaned back to take off his own shirt and set it on the countertop behind him. Discreetly, he ran an appreciative hand over the marble that covered the walls, ceiling, and floor. He liked marble okay? It was a nice touch! He’d never regretting getting Shiro’s girlfriend, Allura, as an interior designer when he and Lance had bought the place. She understood the importance of marble, even if she didn’t know what sordid activities the bathroom she designed would be used for. It was probably for the best. Grinning to himself, Keith whistled.

“Here boy! Your bath’s ready!”

He never called in Lance until whatever preparations needed for the bathroom were done. Even though they’d done most of the condo to accommodate extended periods of time on hands and knees, there wasn’t anything to be done in the kitchen or bathrooms so Keith made sure to limit the amount of time he expected Lance to be in any of those places without his knee pads. Lance was good about letting Keith know and safewording if the situation was too much for him mentally, but physically, Lance wasn’t always the best judge. Once he managed to get into subspace, he often wouldn’t notice minor physical scrapes or pain. Therefore, it was Keith’s job to notice for him.

Meanwhile, Lance had heard Keith’s call and crawled into the bathroom, coming to a halt on the rug next to Keith. He cocked his head to the side inquisitively and Keith’s heart melted a little. Grabbing his face to kiss him quickly on the forehead, Keith smiled and helped Lance crawl into the half full tub. allowing him to turn in a circle and splash a little. Lance smirked and that was all the warning Keith got before Lance rushed forward suddenly, splashing more water over the rim at Keith and obnoxiously licking his face. Keith shoved Lance’s face away with his hand, laughing indulgently.

“Yeah yeah, okay. You got me. The way you were looking before, I’m surprised you have the energy to be so rambunctious.”

Lance stretched his arms out in the long tub, luxuriating in the water. Keith got up and got down from the counter the numerous bottles and scrubs needed for Lance’s extensive grooming. (Keith wasn’t stupid; he knew half of the reason Lance ever agreed to be his puppy at all was because of the grooming.) Lance laid down on his side and took a breath. He tried to think what a dog would do and attempted to roll over with minimal success. He immediately came up spluttering for air. 

“Lance! I turned my back for less than a second! How did you splash _that_ much water out of the bath?!”

Lance opened his mouth to answer, but aborted the statement quickly, turning the sound into a cough. Keith raised a single eyebrow. Lance grinned weakly. Exhaling sharply through his nose and shaking his head at his silly dog, Keith set out the bottles along the side by the faucet. The first thing was to hold Lance’s face still while he took a wipe and carefully removed the make up Lance routinely wore to work. It wasn’t anything noticeable, which was why Keith didn’t understand why he was so adamant about wearing it, but Lance always gave some overblown explanation about contouring and his cheekbones and premature wrinkles…Even trying to remember too many points made Keith’s head spin. As if he could tell where Keith’s mind had wandered to, Lance stuck his tongue out at him. Keith swiped the make up remover over the protruding tongue which caused Lance to yelp and allowed Keith time to dispose of it while Lance was distracted.

Lance’s tongue tasted awful and only by sheer force of will did he resist grabbing the shower head to gargle some clean water. As it was, when Keith came back, he nudged the shower head obviously with his knuckles and opened his mouth wide, raising his eyebrows imploringly. 

“It wasn’t that bad.”

Lance nodded aggressively and Keith’s brows furrowed together. He huffed and turned on the faucet, forcing Lance to stick his face by the opening to drink some of the water and rinse out his mouth. He considered spitting it out at Keith, but decided it wasn’t worth it for some petty revenge. He’d get his revenge later. Keith obligingly rubbed Lance down his favorite sugar scrub, following Lance’s normal shampoo and cream rinse routine as well. He slowly massaged his fingers into Lance’s scalp, making sure to thoroughly coat every strand with the thick creams. Lance’s eyes stayed closed as he hummed, relaxing further into the role. Keith had been nervous the first time he’d done this, worried he’d mess up Lance’s beauty routine or put the wrong thing on at the wrong time, but Lance demonstrated such trust in letting Keith do this that Keith’s worry had been for nothing.

As he applied the scrub and rinsed Lance’s skin, he focused on each limb individually, stroking his hand up and down the smooth skin in steady, circular motions, careful to work out the muscle knots he found on his way. He generously overlooked the human groan Lance released after one particularly large knot in his shoulder, instead focusing on turning Lance over onto his hands and knees to spray down his back. Working at a gradual pace, Keith rhythmically soothed all of Lance’s body, paying attention to his hair, and cleaning him thoroughly in all places. He knew Lance wouldn’t consent to stay in the water for too long because his skin would prune and he’d start shifting uncomfortably. Speeding up his hands ever so slightly, he slid a finger inside of Lance to make sure he was clean everywhere and Lance arched his back, pressing onto Keith’s hand. 

He let his other hand drift down to Lance’s cock, under the pretense of cleaning around his foreskin. He refused to let them get too carried away though and finished up before Lance was ready. Lance whined pitifully, but Keith reached in to drain the tub.

“Come on now, out of the tub before you prune.”

Lance whuffed and climbed out, making his way over to the drying area by the tub. Keith pulled the towels down and brusquely laid one down for Lance to kneel on, planning to dry him quickly so they could get to the fun part. Lance growled and Keith looked up in surprise. 

“Huh?”

Lance narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. Keith blinked, unsure as to what Lance was trying to communicate. Frustrated, Lance shook his head rapidly, sending tons of tiny droplets flying into Keith’s face. 

“! What the hell Lance?!”

After shaking out his hair to his apparent satisfaction, Lance curled his hand in an imitation of a paw and pawed at his hair, glaring at Keith as if to say _Fuck you, brush my hair._ Keith exhaled explosively and tried to stare Lance down. He gave in, grumbling, and retrieved Lance’s brush. He toweled off Lance and Lance turned around in a tight circle happily, frolicking on the Egyptian cotton towel, and sitting back on his knees so Keith could easily access the back of his head. Keith guessed he ought to be happy that Lance wasn’t imperiously thrusting out his paws, demanding that Keith trim and maintain his lovely claws. A few weeks ago, Lance had opted to give himself unpainted nails and Keith prayed that it took him a few more to remember that his nails were ‘naked’. 

Keith immediately regretted his prayer. He’d just finished gently stroking the brush through Lance’s shining hair while the blow dryer was balanced precariously in his clumsy hands when Lance turned to face him and extended his wrist, raising his eyebrows imploringly. Keith had had enough.

“No!”

Lance looked inordinately offended. He huffed and scowled, balking on the towel. Keith stood up to put away the blow dryer and hair brush, (and excessive product Lance luxuriated in having Keith stroke tiny amounts of into his thin strands), feeling thoroughly done with grooming for the moment. He went back to pick up the towel Lance had been kneeling on, intending to fold it and put it with the laundry. He was shocked to discover that Lance was still on it. He made a shooing motion with his hand.

“Off! Come on, let me get this up so we can get out of here.”

Lance backed up off of the towel and Keith stooped to pick it up. As he did so, he felt a tug. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he saw that Lance had gripped the towel between his teeth, growling and tugging. Keith had never been able to interest Lance in tug-of-war games so he wasn’t expecting Lance to engage voluntarily. He tugged back, smiling as he did so, thinking to start their play time. Lance glared fiercely and yanked it back, right out of Keith’s hands. Unlike a real dog, humans didn’t have nearly as strong of jaws or PSI of bite force. With a dog, Keith might have been inclined to use his real strength to play tug-of-war, but certainly not with a human. 

Lance promptly spat out the towel and set it down, rumpled on the tile. He shuffled and knelt on it again, holding out his paw expectantly. Keith lost his temper.

“I said no. We are done grooming. **Bad dog.** ”

By then, Lance had sunk completely into the canine headspace. No matter how much he wanted his master to make his claws beautiful, he certainly didn’t want it at the expense of being a bad dog. He hung his head in shame and shuffled off of the towel, not protesting as Keith took it and put it into the laundry. Keith returned and crossed his arms over his chest. Lance whimpered. Keith let his shift for a minute before taking pity on him. He reached out and ruffled Lance’s hair, tugging lightly at it.

“Let’s get your collar on, hm? Then we can see if you can be a good boy.”

Lance followed close to his heels as they made their way to the main room. Lance held still as Keith slid on his paw mittens, (a misnomer; they were more like reddish brown boxing gloves that padded out Lance’s hands to keep him from using his dexterous fingers), his flawlessly furred ear headband, and his premium grade leather collar. Lance leaned forward and rested his weight on his forearms, raising his ass into the air so Keith could lovingly lubricate and insert the plug for his plumed tail, perfectly coordinating with his ears and natural hair color. The tail also had a belt attachment, but Keith had never used it on Lance as a belt yet and he didn’t intend to start. He briefly considered the knee pads, but decided that he would contain their play to the play room and possibly their bedroom so Lance likely wouldn’t need them. 

“Pfft. Knee-d them…”

Lance whined inquisitively, but Keith shook his head, deciding to keep that particular gem to himself. Deeming Lance suitable, he slid his fingers through the tail a few times just to feel the soft faux fur and then scritched behind Lance’s ears. Lance pushed his head into the touch, closing his eyes, opening his mouth and letting his tongue loll out in pleasure. Keith smiled and kissed his adorable nose. Lance yelped and tried to not bite his tongue.

Keith laughed and Lance rushed forward, playfully overbalancing Keith so that he feel back onto his ass. Lance jumped back and extended his arms, positioning himself into the traditional bowing pose to show that he was ready to play. Keith righted himself and pounced on Lance, wrestling him onto his back. Lance wiggled around, rolling them over and yipping excitedly. They tussled for awhile, pinning the other before allowing for a new round to begin. Lance laid on his back, rolling from one side to the other. Keith grinned and rubbed his hands over Lance’s chest and belly. Lance tried to jiggle his leg like a dog would, but he ended up kicking Keith in the stomach. The breath was forcibly shoved from Keith’s lungs and he huffed as Lance leaned up, snuffling against his neck and licking at Keith’s chest apologetically.

In his haste, he’d ended up licking over Keith’s nipples and Keith gasped in pleasure. Mistaking it for Keith being unable to catch his breath from the kick, Lance whimpered guiltily and licked sloppily over the whole area. One of Keith’s hands came around to the back of Lance’s head, stroking just behind his ears and humming happily. Lance quickly caught on to the tone change and licked slower, laving his tongue over his sensitive nubs specifically and moving his head as he did so. Keith moaned, twining his fingers in the hair at the nape of Lance’s neck, tugging him closer. Keith stretched his legs out in front of him and reclined back onto his free forearm, arching his back towards Lance. Lance straddled one of Keith’s legs to slide down towards his stomach, licking around his defined abs and farther towards the widening of his hips. Lance panted into his skin and Keith marveled at how soft Lance’s skin was under his fingertips. 

“Mmm! Ah, so good for me. Keep this up and maybe I’ll make some bacon for you later…”

Lance’s hips bucked forward. (Not at the thought of bacon. He was turned on. It was a sexy situation. He was allowed to be turned on. His master was lying underneath him, splayed out and impatient for Lance to be a good dog and bring him pleasure. It wasn’t the idea of bacon damnit!) Keith’s pants had been gradually getting tighter as the blood rushed south, but he was suddenly acutely aware of Lance’s erection bobbing between them as it leaked lazily. Lance rumbled and let his arms slide forward, rutting down harder against Keith’s clothed leg. If he’d been thinking more clearly, he might have scoffed at the clear, unpleasant chafing, but as it was, Lance was not thinking much at all. Keith let his hand drift down to Lance’s back, gently letting his nails scratch up and down the caramel skin. 

“Look at you~. My pretty puppy. Humping my leg like that. Rutting on me like I’m a bitch in heat. Does that feel good?”

Lance whined and rutted harder, panting hard and drooling onto Keith’s chest, licking when he remembered to. Keith tutted and allowed Lance to continue briefly before pushing him away. Lance trembled as he attempted to regain some semblance of control and whimpered, confused. Had he done something wrong? Was he being punished? The shaking intensified as Keith stood up and began moving around the room. Lance shut his eyes and tried to breathe. He felt the slight chill of his own spit dripping down his chin and neck and listened to the metallic jingle of his dog tag as he continued to vibrate in place. He curled in on himself. His owner was leaving. He just knew it. He’d messed up, he’d done something wrong, what had he done wrong? He chewed his lip. It must have been the humping. It’d been dirty, he’d gotten stuff on his owner’s pants and now his master was mad. How mad was he? Would Lance get sent outside to the doghouse for awhile? He tried to clench his fists, but the paw mittens prevented him from doing so.

What if his owner sent him to the doghouse all night? It wasn’t so bad out there; the bed was a nice nest and very comfortable. His owner had only done that once, when Lance had been very bad indeed. Surely Lance hadn’t been that bad now? He’d just been so excited! He loved his master. Keith came back over and realized with dismay that Lance was spiraling. He was whimpering and curled in to protect himself, nose running and eyes prickling with tears. Keith cursed internally. Most of the time Lance didn’t have a problem overthinking in subspace, but he’d obviously been more worked up than Keith had understood and he’d just left Lance without saying anything. _Stupid, stupid!_

“Shhh, Lance. Hey, look at me boy. Look here.”

At the sound of his owner’s voice, Lance’s head popped up and he regarded Keith warily, waiting for his punishment or command. Instead Keith gently stroked his cheek.

“Hey you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m sorry I left. I was just getting something ready, that’s all. You weren’t being bad.”

Relief rushed through Lance’s entire being and he choked back a sob, nuzzling into Keith’s chest.

“Geez Lance, what did you think happened?”

Lance shuddered and Keith realized the problem immediately.

“Use your words Lance, it’s okay right now. I need to know what happened.”

“…thought I’d messed up your pants and you’d send me to the doghouse.” Lance croaked out, barely swallowing a sob over the word doghouse.

Keith continued to rub soothing circles down his back and peppered kisses onto Lance’s freckled shoulder. Keith was going to have to give some serious thought to the doghouse. He’d bought it originally as decor for their balcony. It was a domed wicker bed that matched perfectly with the aesthetic of their terrace. There was a soft, faux fur blanket inside along with some of Keith’s beloved decorative pillows to accentuate the piece and add a splash of color. After some clever thought, Keith had attached a sheer cloth around the entrance to it so that while the cloth hung over the opening, someone inside could see out but no one below would have a chance of seeing in. Not like anyone had much opportunity to see in anyway as they were living on the very top floor of a tall building, but the imagined privacy it had offered was important.

One night, not too long ago, Keith had completely lost his cool and had considered corporal punishment for Lance. Lance had been misbehaving worse than usual and Keith had been in a shitty mood to begin with; unfortunate circumstances all around, but not the immediately obvious kind. He’d managed to reign himself in, just barely, before he’d pulled out the paddle. He’d sent Lance out to the doghouse and made him stay out there while Keith called Shiro, his previous boss and the man who had taught him everything he knew about being a good dom. Shiro was practically his brother at that point. Shiro had reassured Keith that he’d done the right thing in defusing the situation because a dom never raised a hand in real anger to a sub during a scene. Once Shiro had talked Keith down and helped him realized where the problem lied, Keith had allowed Lance to come back inside to calm down and discuss things. At the time, Lance had been very upset, but he seemed to move past the whole incident. Obviously, it had affected him more than he let on.

“Do you need to safe word? It’s okay if you do Lance, I promise I won’t be mad or disappointed.”

Lance didn’t hesitate to shake his head no and butt his face against Keith’s neck, licking a little. He didn’t want to stop. He just wanted reassurance that his owner wanted him and wasn’t angry. That he had been good. Keith leaned back to get a good look at him, wanting to trust Lance, but also wanting to make sure he was doing his job as his owner. Lance had stopped shaking and was patiently watching him, waiting to see what Keith would say. Keith nodded slowly, deciding to keep a closer eye on Lance, but to continue the scene. He’d play it a little differently than he’d originally planned, but that was fine. 

“Such a good dog, Lance. Stopped humping my leg as soon as I pushed you back and waited right here for me to come back.” 

His owner praised him and Lance felt the remnants of his despair fade away. He sank back into the contentment he’d been feeling before Keith left and shook his hips, trying to wag his tail. 

“There you go! Let’s see if we can play some more hmm?” 

Keith gently eased Lance onto his back and rubbed his belly, letting his hands drift down over his thighs. His dusky nipples hardened into dark pebbles and thumbing over them drew a small cry from Lance. The divots over his hipbones were so appealing that Keith couldn’t resist leaning down and licking quickly over the area. Lance whined and tried to wag his tail some more. Letting a hand pump Lance’s cock a few times until it regained its previous hardness, Keith revealed the item he’d left to get minutes before. Lance’s eyes widened. _A new toy_. A burst of sheer joy briefly overwhelmed him. He wagged his tail excitedly. His owner hadn’t been mad at all! How silly he’d been to get all worked up when, in reality, he should have trusted his master. His master always knew the right thing to do. Case in point: Lance was a good boy. He’d gotten a new toy!

“See what a good boy you are? So good, I got you something new. Do you like it?”

Lance panted and wriggled his whole body in happiness. It was a black cock ring, simple in design, except for the small, dog bone shaped tag reading Puppy that hung underneath. Sliding it on to Lance’s cock, Keith flicked the tag and let it flip back against Lance’s balls. Lance yipped and spread his legs to encourage more touches. Keith stroked him a little, letting Lance rut up into his fist before taking his hand away. Keith leaned back and Lance scrambled to sit up on his haunches. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom, okay boy?”

Lance panted in agreement and followed his master to the other room, his paws making soft whumps in tandem with his knees. He watched as his owner pulled off his pants and laid down on the bed. Lance whimpered and settled himself at the foot to watch. He wasn’t allowed up on the bed. He _hated_ when his owner got on the bed. He couldn’t go after him and give kisses. He heard a click and cocked his head, trying to locate the source of the sound. Something squelched and his master gasped. Lance tried to scratch an itch on his cheek by rubbing it aggressively against his shoulder. It only worked a little bit. 

Keith let out a small groan as he slid another finger inside of himself. Lance was being so patient, waiting at the foot of the bed for Keith’s next command. Seeing Lance so ready to do anything for him just made Keith hotter. Lance pawed at the ground. His owner made needy noises and he could see his hand between his legs, could hear something slick and wet sliding around. He sniffed the air and turned in a circle, itching his cheek again. Something was different with his owner. He smelled an unusual scent, one any alpha dog worth his bacon could recognize: an omega in heat. Keith mewled and spread his fingers wider, shoving more lube inside of himself, knowing he needed to stretch himself thoroughly before he let Lance get at him. Lance wouldn’t jump up on the bed, he knew he wasn’t allowed in the Forbidden Area, but Keith could hear Lance fidgeting and knew it was only a matter of time. 

Lance arched his back and growled uncertainly at the bed. He paced by the edge. He couldn’t get up on the bed, he was a _good dog_ and good dogs didn’t disobey. But at the same time, he’d suddenly understood what had happened. He’d thought it was just his owner on the bed, but that was wrong. It wasn’t his master; it was another dog! Another dog who had jumped up on his owner’s bed! Another dog who smelled like he was in heat. Lance growled loudly at the bed and crouched, ready to bark at the invading dog who had so blatantly barged into his territory and was _on his master’s bed._

Keith knew that his time was growing short when Lance started growling fiercely. He opened his legs wide, exposing his pink hole and withdrew his fingers with a low hiss. He growled back in a challenge at Lance, at the alpha dog, getting into the game more. That was fine. He could be a puppy too. Lance couldn’t hold back any longer. He reared up and set his front paws on the bed, nipping at the leg of the omega. He barked in warning at the intruder, trying to establish his own dominance in his actions. If his lingering scent all throughout the room hadn’t given away his position as the Alpha of the House, he would make sure the foreign dog comprehended. He was appalled at the unbelievable rudeness of the omega, not even introducing himself before making himself comfortable enough to enter heat. Lance’s lips curled up, exposing his teeth in a snarl. He would not let an upstart puppy get away with that!

Abruptly, his attention was attracted downwards by suspicious movement. Continuing to growl lowly, his eyes darted down, distracted somewhat by the lulling movements of agile fingers circling and dipping into the slicked entrance. His territorial behavior was tempered by the sweet smell of slick between the omega’s legs, luring his face down to investigate the new dog. He sniffed delicately and politely swiped his tongue along the exposed hole. He wasn’t a total savage, jumping up on other master’s beds and letting his fluids sully nice blankets. The new dog howled. Startled, Lance looked up at the other dog, panting, and back down to the shiny hole. It flexed as he watched. His cock jutted proudly from his groin, bobbing at attention as he panted on the entrance in his line of sight. It was very appealing. 

Tentatively, he licked again. The omega made no effort to stop him, in fact seemed to encourage the behavior, nudging his rump down towards Lance’s muzzle. Lance wagged his tail, dipping low and taking the opportunity to indulge. He’d make the bad dog get down soon, but he had to taste just a little bit more. His master would understand. At the husky smell and tangy taste, he buried his muzzle as deep between the omegas legs as possible, lapping mindlessly. Keith’s head fell back onto the thousand count sheets beneath, writhing closer to Lance’s face. He relished the feeling of Lance’s tongue darting playfully around his entrance, sending shivers racing up and down his spine. There was something about the idea of being ravaged by an animal that wouldn’t bother asking for his consent, wouldn’t stop even if he begged, that made Keith delirious with desire. Lance the person was so attentive, so caring, he’d never agree to anything even remotely approaching non-consensual. Lance the dog, however, simply followed his baser instincts unless explicitly told no. 

Lance wondered what the other dog was doing there. How had he gotten in without Lance’s keen senses detecting him? Or his master noticing for that matter? Growing oversensitive and needing Lance inside of him, Keith used his elbows to shove down towards the ground. Lance didn’t back away however. The omega slid closer, until his back legs were draped over Lance’s shoulders. Lance took advantage of the position to taste other parts of the dog, lightly fuzzed balls and slim, erect cock. He hummed in pleasure. The cock in particular felt nice under his tongue and he especially enjoyed the noises emanating from the other dog when he found a sensitive spot directly under the head. Lance continued to mouth along his dick, but Keith hissed. Dogs didn’t mouth like that. Lance was pushing his luck. Lance paused in his fervent worship to gaze adoringly up at the spit slicked opening, a fine gossamer thread connecting his lips to the hole until he ran his tongue over them greedily. 

Deciding to speed up the action, Keith sat up and forced Lance away from him just long enough to make it over to the towel he’d laid out on the floor. Just because they were fucking like animals didn’t mean they needed to ruin the carpet. No sooner had he set a single knee down was Lance tackling him to the floor, barking once in warning. Keith held very still. Lance circled the intruding dog, considering his options. The dog made no sound of aggression in return. Lance waited. The omega slowly laid down and rolled over, exposing his belly in submission. Lance leaned down to gently bite the bared neck and allowed the dog to lick at the underside of his chin, expressing Lance’s dominance and control. As soon as the omega rolled back up, Lance could contain his glee no longer. He jumped up, intending to mount the dog, after romping side to side.

Keith whimpered, the glide of Lance’s prick up underneath him and against his balls heavenly in its own right. He ground back against the feeling momentarily, before rallying his senses and reaching an arm back to helpfully guide Lance inside of him properly. Both of their eyes rolled back into their heads at the sensation. Keith yipped and let his head hang down, arching his back. Lance thrust powerfully, not giving Keith any time to adjust to the stretch. Keith yowled, eagerly backing up to meet Lance in his own rhythm, trying desperately to establish some of his traditional control over their joining. Lance was having none of that, however. He huffed and brushed the hair off of Keith’s neck with his mouth, spitting out some errant ebony strands, before biting down hard. Keith moaned unabashedly. Lance held the needy little omega still with his jaws, clutching his waist tightly with his front legs. In its own excitement, the other dog might buck him off or try to get away and Lance would brook no argument in this battle. It was his territory and that interloper had come in, smelling of sweat and heat, and leapt onto his owner’s bed. The Forbidden Area. No doubt about it, this other dog was a **bad dog**. 

And Lance, in his infinite mercy, would not let his master see the dog being bad. Instead, he cared for the dog, slaking its undeniable lust. Surely that lust was the very reason the dog had been lost and mistakenly gotten onto the bed. He had scented Lance in the room and known Lance could ease his desire. Unless…His owner had gotten another dog. Lance felt a brief surge of doubt spring up in his mind, slowing his thrusts. He whined at the thought. His owner loved him. He’d been good. Except for a few times, he was a good puppy. Why did his master need another one? Wasn’t Lance enough for him? His owner had just given Lance a new toy! Lance shifted and noticed smugly that the other dog didn’t have a toy like Lance. What was he thinking, questioning his master like that? Even for those seconds, he’d been doubtful of his master’s love and dedication solely to him and Lance shook his head angrily at himself, his exquisitely crafted ears flapping against themselves gently. The other dog whimpered below him, submitting completely. 

Maybe it was a surprise. Lance was nearly overcome with the urge to ask the omega whether his hunch was right. He bit his tongue painfully to contain himself before following his train of thought. Maybe his owner had gone out and found a new friend for Lance. Yes that must be it! Lance had been such a good boy that not only was he rewarded with a new toy, but also a new friend! This wasn’t a replacement puppy, this was Lance’s playmate. Lance would have to show that he could love and care for this new puppy, the way his owner cared for him. He was so silly sometimes, worrying about other dogs in his space. His master had tenderly chosen this puppy for Lance and Lance would make sure to treasure it and use it well, the same as all of his other beloved toys. Lance yelped in joy, muted though it was through the other dog’s creamy skin. He renewed his harsh bucks into the omega puppy, blood thrumming through his veins. 

Keith finally couldn’t hold back and released, cumming in heavy spurts across the towel, groaning high and sweet. He felt the streams of drool leaking from Lance’s mouth running in rivulets down his shoulders, dripping and mixing with his own sweat. His back bowed and he collapsed down onto his forearms. He gasped and turned his face slightly to get air, but ended up mostly smooshed into the towel. The heavy sounds of flesh smacking echoed in his ears in time with his pulse thudding, sparking every time Lance inadvertently brushed over his prostate with the swollen head of his cock.

The omega’s entrance clenched tightly around his cock and Lance whimpered, feeling the beginnings of pain in his groin. He wheezed like he’d been romping outside for hours, unable to suck in the breath necessary. The other dog had slumped down, raising his ass high into the air for Lance to rut into, pleasing him, but he couldn’t manage to climb the cresting pleasure building rapidly in his gut. He bucked harder and faster. The other dog was making strangled noises low in his throat and then yipped as he seemed to cum once more, leaving him more boneless than the first time. 

Keith could neither get a breath into his lungs fully nor exhale before Lance was ruthlessly pumping, nearly knocking the wind out of him in his quest for completion. Everything was throbbing and painful; it hurt to cum twice. His prostate especially was sore and his cock was still twitching, trying to let out more than he had to give. Even the slide of Lance’s dick in and out of him was beginning to chafe, the angle not as good as before. Keith’s vision blurred and he let it continue for a another couple of minutes before he could move. Only the knowledge that this was simply the first day of a long weekend to enjoy Lance all to himself motivated him to twist his shoulder and reach his arm back underneath himself and Lance. He fumbled around, petting at the lithe, toned legs, fondling the skin where they were slapping together as they collectively lost their minds. Alighting eventually on the puppy dog tag, he pulled it free and the cock ring loosened around Lance.

Lance’s orgasm ripped through him and his jaw clamped shut. Later, he would taste blood and panic, thinking he’d seriously injured his owner, his playmate, his omega. He’d managed to mangle his own lip in the bite. Right then, though, the only thing he could do was ride out the lightning tingling throughout his entire body, weakening his limbs and pumping his hips until he had nothing left to give. He managed to release the omega, his master, and licked apologetically at the scarlet mark high on the nape of his neck. His master hummed and they tumbled to the floor, sprawling over the towel. Lance panted in pleasure and wrapped his legs around his master to hold him close while his imagined knot went down. Deep satisfaction coursed through his soul, fuzzing out the darker parts of his mind in a gentle bliss. 

His owner was always most attentive right after they finished. Lance was almost completely useless for some time after, simply reveling in the calm cloudy daze that overtook him knowing he had pleased the most important person in his life. His mind was stripped down to such vulnerability for these scenes that even basic language remained beyond his comprehension for some time. After cuddling for awhile, he knew they would have to wander to the bathroom to clean up and drink water. Cleanliness was very important. They had an established routine which, by now, required no talking. Only some communication through soft touches or soothing pets to prompt walking forward or swallowing. His master always spent so long pampering him and grooming him that it was a shame that Lance had to be naughty and get so dirty right after his bath. But that was just what dogs did.

Keith snuggled closer, feeling Lance’s cock softening and shifting around inside of him. Some of his cum leaked out, hopefully onto the towel. He’d felt somewhat embarrassed the first time they’d christened their condo with rampant sex on various surfaces. Not because the evidence remained to remind him of their enthusiastic couplings. But because he’d had to hire a service to steam the expensive carpet afterwards. The carpet man had taken one look at their bedroom and a single bushy eyebrow raised sardonically at Keith. He’d flushed deeply, trying to remember that this man in a dark jumpsuit was a professional. He’d probably seen everything. 

The look on his face when he peered into their playroom, the other room needing a deep clean, suggested he had not, in fact, seen everything. (Keith had even put some of the more risque toys away. He tried to insist to himself that he was an adult and there was nothing wrong with two adults enjoying and making the most of their sex life together.) To the workman’s credit, he hadn’t said anything untoward to Keith; no suggestive remarks or leering. The other eyebrow had merely raised up to join the first one in their ascent. Keith had still breathed easier after he and his giant steam vacuum thing had departed though. Keith spent the whole time with his jaw jutting forward, vicious replies waiting on his lips lest the man even so much as waggle those massive eyebrows in his direction or give him a more personal once over. Luckily for everyone involved, the workman quietly steamed and left without incident. Lance probably would have found the man and destroyed his entire company without a second to spare if he’d so much as thought the workman had been inappropriate with Keith. The territorial behavior wasn’t limited to his role as a puppy. 

Lance readjusted his arms to hold his owner closer. He could tell his master was thinking deeply and remembering something not all together unpleasant. He’d never reveal it, but his master’s face, although fairly stoic the majority of the time, did not receive the memo to remain blank while lost in thought and was almost comically expressive. He’d have to make sure to take good care of his playmate in the future, whenever his owner needed to take a walk on the wild side and go into heat. It was one of the best gifts he’d ever been spoiled with. He knew he was a needy puppy and his owner deserved everything in return. He hoped he’d been a good boy and made his owner feel as nice as he did. After all, if he was _really_ good, there might be some bacon.


End file.
